


The Investment

by TeaPeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, started out as porn turned into plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaPeri/pseuds/TeaPeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has all of the money he could ever want, a beautiful wife, and a rewarding job. He has it all, but he can't help but feel there is something missing.  A decision to invest in one night with a handsome but arrogant prostitute, Kylo Ren, proves to be one of the best and worst decisions he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stock Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot but I have revamped it and made it into a multi-chapter fic.

The music thumped loudly even after Hux had stepped outside onto the terrace. It was supposed to be a wonderful night, the party was thrown partly in his honour after all, though in spite of this Hux was having an absolutely terrible time. He was overworked and still riddled with the day's stress. However, the cool air felt nice on his skin and there was nothing a quick smoke couldn’t fix. Hux grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his chapped lips.

“Hey, can I bum fag off you?”

Hux jolted slightly. He hadn’t noticed he had company. Without a word Hux held out a cigarette in the direction of the man. The man was exceptionally tall, especially with heels on, but not lanky like Hux. Every muscle in his legs could be seen through his tight faux leather pants and his broad frame clashed against his trashy earrings and long hair. Hux watched as the man lit his cigarette and took a long, hard drag. He tilted his head backward to allow for the smoke to billow in a cloud above him. His release sounded like a sigh of relief. 

“Do you like what you see?”

Hux quickly tore his eyes away, ashamed that he gotten caught staring.

“You don’t have to look so embarrassed. That’s what I am here for. Though, if you want to do more than look I’m going to have to charge you a fee.” 

“No thank you. I don’t pay for it,” Hux scoffed. 

“I’m worth the price. Your wife doesn’t have to find out.” 

Hux’s eyes darted up to meet the man's, shocked. What the hell did he know about his wife? The man pointed at Hux’s finger. His shiny gold ring was perfectly polished. 

The longer he looked at the man the more infatuated he became with his soft looking lips and asymmetrical beauty marks. It was impossible to deny the man was extremely attractive. However, Hux hadn’t lost every scrape of his dignity. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to pay a whore for sex; even if he was in a sexless marriage. 

“Let me show you a good time. You seem so tense, so serious. It’s unbecoming.”

“Are you seriously trying to convince me to purchase your services by insulting me,” Hux asked. 

The man’s arrogance was appalling. Despite the man’s lack charm, Hux could feel himself getting uncomfortable in his suit. It really had been a long time.

“Isn’t that all a successful business man really needs? To be taken down a notch?” The man stepped towards him and smirked. 

“How much?” Hux asked. 

“Three Hundred for the hour.” 

“Meet me in the motel up the street in thirty minutes. The room will be paid for and under the name Hux. Don’t be late.”

Hux arrived exactly thirty two minutes after leaving the party. He knocked quietly on the motel room door. The anticipation was building. Hux couldn’t deny that he was way overdue for some sexual gratification. 

“It’s open.” 

Hux opened the door to find the man sitting on the edge of the bed. He was smoking. That fucking asshole. He had his own cigarettes with him and yet he still took on of Hux’s. Whatever. That didn’t matter right now. Hux just needed a quick release. Hux pulled out his wallet.

“Here is three hundred.” Hux said flatly, handing the bills over. 

“Thanks. I have some rules. You have to wear a con-”

Hux cut him off. 

“I’m not stupid you think I don’t know that? You’re probably riddled with diseases.”

The man glared at him.

“Pipe down and fucking listen. Wear a condom, don’t leave marks, and don’t come inside me. You are allowed to come on me but not on the face.”

“Fine.”

Hux shrugged it off his coat and hung it over a nearby chair. He took a seat on the end of the bed. Undoing his pants he looked the man up and down. He could see his pectoral muscles through the thin cotton fabric of his shirt and his black hair dangled in a thick mess above his collar bones. Hux undid his pants and took his place next to the man on the bed. 

“Suck.” 

The man dropped to the floor. He grasped Hux’s half hard cock by the base and lightly tugged until it was fully erect. The man slid the condom on in one seamless motion. Hux groaned as the man took him into his mouth. The heat was foreign but welcoming. He bucked his hips up into the man’s mouth. The man’s gag drove Hux wild. 

He grabbed two fistfuls of the man’s hair pushing him farther onto his cock. Trying to keep his hand steady Hux let himself adjust to the feeling of having a man’s lips around his cock. The idea of having performing such a lewd act with a complete stranger was invigorating. He pulled the man back and forth hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. The man made obscene noises as he tried hollow out his cheeks and allow Hux all the way in. 

“Get on the bed.” 

The man obeyed. Hux practically tore the man’s pants and shirt off before displaying him with his legs spread wide open. Hux was surprised to see that the man was actually hard. 

“You’re a true whore aren’t you? You’re hard at the thought of getting fucked. I haven’t lifted a finger and yet here you are hard and ready.”

The man said nothing and instead grasped the sheets and glared at him, waiting. Hux wasted no more time before lubricating his fingers and slowly trying to stretch the man open. 

“This is just a formality for you isn’t it? You’re probably already loose from a long night's work. How many people have you fucked today? Three? Four? Eight?” Hux teased.

The man remain silent again. Hux pulled his fingers out abruptly and slammed into the man in one fell swoop, completely sheathing himself inside. The man groaned and bucked up against Hux. Hux’s thrusts were hard and fast however they remained precise. 

“You might want to start answering some of these questions. You want a healthy tip don’t you? We can start with some easier ones. What’s your name?” 

“Kylo Ren.”

Kylo began to stroke himself slowly. Hux could feel Kylo growing tighter around him as he fucked him desperately. Kylo groaned below him as Hux hit his prostate. Hux couldn’t believe his eyes. He hadn’t imagined that this encounter would be a two way street when it came to pleasure. 

Hux pulled out and ripped off the condom.

“How much to let me come in your mouth?” 

“You can’t come in my mouth. That’s one of the three rules you were so damn opposed to hearing,” Kylo groaned. 

“Everything has a price.” Hux was desperate now as stroked his cock frantically. He climbed on top of Kylo and looked him straight in the eye.

“Another three hundred,” Kylo demanded.

“Deal.”

Hux forced open Kylo’s jaw before the man even had time to change his mind. Hux came with a grunt all over Kylo’s face and down his throat. He looked perfectly disgusting with his swollen lips spread wide open and covered in come. 

Hux grabbed his wallet from the side table and tossed Kylo four hundred extra dollars. 

“The last hundred is a bonus for swallowing.”

 

 

Hux hurried back to his apartment. Shame and humiliation immediately washed over him. His behaviour had been nothing short of appalling. What had he been thinking? Going around fucking dirty hookers and cheating on his wife was something his father would have done. He was always telling Hux to go his room so he could sneak one of his hussies upstairs while the Mrs was out of town. Hux always played along and tried to pretend he couldn’t hear while his father tarnished his mother’s image. 

Hux shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was not his father. Nevertheless he was eager to rinse the sweat and guilty off his skin. Hux peeled his clothing off slowly, trying to avoid the mirror. The shower began to heat up and Hux could feel the steam dampening his skin. The water brushed over him, it felt like it was going to burn his frostbitten skin.

Hux scrubbed harshly over his skin like he was trying to break through to the raw insides, like he was trying to escape from his body. He may have looked like his father on the outside but he refused to be like him on the inside. How was he any different now? He had his wife he had made his choices and he had gone back on them. For what? Because he needed a quick lay? His behavior had been despicable. 

When the shower grew cold Hux tried his best to withstand it but after a few minutes his goose bumps signalled it was time to get out. Hux opened the fogged glass door and jumped. 

“Late night, especially for you.” 

Of course. That bitch was a hell of a light sleeper. It was his wife, leaning against the marble counter of the vanity in her silk robe staring at him with a small smirk as she puffed on her cigarette. Her blonde hair place in curlers and her toe nails were freshly painted. God she looked different than in her army days. Her glamour was no longer hidden by the uniform, dirty, or blood. 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t exactly leave early. It was party thrown for me,” Hux scoffed at her. 

“That’s never stopped you before. Snoke doesn’t throw parties for anyone but himself anyway. You know that.”

Hux grabbed a plush towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. It was far too late to fight with her. She was always so quick to talk shit about Hux and his business partner when they were in private. And yet she never dared slander her husband in public. 

A warm hand ran across Hux’s collar bone. Hux rolled his eyes, glaring at his wife.

“Not now, Phasma.”

“Not now, Phasma,” His wife parroted back mockingly.

“It’s always ‘not now’ or ‘I’m not in the mood’. Christ, if you can’t get it up anymore we can get you some goddamn pills,” Phasma derided. 

Hux rolled his eyes at his wife and walked towards the door. This again. It seemed that all this damn woman cared about was getting laid. Phasma grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to her. She stared down at him with her glassy eyes and pouted her lips. 

It reminded him of their wedding night. It had rain after the ceremony and the rice the guests were throwing as the left the church was soggy and disgusting. They screamed as they ran into the blue fifties mustang, the convertible roof had been down the entire ceremony and the inside of the car was drenched. Hux could remember looking up at her and seeing the hair her bridesmaids had worked so hard on ruined and fallen into her face. 

A burning sting flowed up Hux’s arm. It was his hand. That bitch had put out her cigarette on it. Hux ripped his hand away and grunted, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of yelp. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath.”

“So are you.” 

 

Hux awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. The sounds of closing cupboards and clanking dishes told him that Phasma was already awake. Hux grabbed his robe from the chaise and tip toed into the kitchen. 

Phasma was standing with her back to him measuring out almonds, presumably for the porridge that was steaming on the counter. Typical. She acted like nothing was wrong with their marriage even though Hux literally could feel the dysfunctionality in his hand. The burn was a only a symptom of the toxic poison of their relationship. 

Despite the hostility, the normalcy of their lives was often beneficial. Hux would get up in the morning and have his breakfast made and lunch packed, in turn Phasma never had to wash a dish in the seven years they’d been married, clean and complimentary. Their relationship had almost always been this way, it was never about passion or undying love. It was about establishing a logical, mutually beneficial way of entwining their lives. The beauty of it was in the details. 

“You can sit down you know.” Phasma said without so much as glancing at Hux.

Hux took a seat at the breakfast bar, placing his hands on the cool marble counter. Phasma placed a bowl oatmeal in front of him along with a cup of tea. Milk and sugar in little containers on the side because Hux never let anyone make his tea for him, not even his wife. The little things she remembered reminded Hux of why he was alway good to her.

Up until last night that was. Hux could picture it all over again, the lust, the smell, the sweat, the heat. Pulling the man’s hair, forcing him down on the bed, digging his nails into his skin, fucking him harder and harder as he degraded him, then spilling onto the man’s face. It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t love, It was lechery. He could have easily just come home and used his pent up desires on his wife but instead he had paid for the affections of another man.

“I think it’s high time we have child, Hux.”

Hux gagged on his porridge and stared up at his wife.

“What? Where is this coming from?”

Phasma laughed and took a sip of her coffee. It was likely she had been devising this plan for a while, going over this conversation in her head a thousand times before presenting it to Hux. That is what she always did. Though Hux never admitted it, it was typically an effective way to get the upperhand against Hux, catch him off guard and make it impossible for him to say no.

“We’ve been married for seven years. You must have known this discussion was coming at some point. We aren’t getting any younger.” 

“Where would we put it? There isn’t any space in this apartment.”

“Well I mean we’d obviously have to buy a new house but we will have at least nine months to do that.”

“Children are expensive we shouldn’t make this choice hastily,” Hux argued. 

“I don’t think we really need to worry about the expense. Look around you, Hux. The only concern we should have about our money is who is going to inherit it. Who are we going to leave it to? Millicent?”

It was impossible to argue with that and Hux knew it. Phasma was right. It was objectively a great time to have a child. And it wasn’t as if this was the first time they had ever spoken about having children. They had always known they wanted to have a child or two in the future but it had never occurred to Hux just how soon that time might be. 

“Of course I’ll give you a bit of time to think about it,” Phasma continued, sensing Hux’s discomfort. 

“However, try not to take too long. There is a timer on these eggs.”

“I will give it some thought.”

Hux off to the bathroom to collect his thoughts. He cleaned up his clothing from the night before off of the floor. He removed the items from the his pants pockets. Keys, wallet, an eightball of coke, and a bright red folded piece of paper. Hux unfolded the obnoxiously coloured piece of paper. 

Kylo Ren. Exotic Dancer and Private Entertainer. 882-555-0321 

Hux blushed. That bastard must have slipped it in his pocket. Hux began to crumple the business card in his hand before pausing for a moment. He flattened the card out and placed it on the inside of his phone case.


	2. Working Late

Hux had a smoke after work as he tried to come up with things to do instead of going home to his wife and coming up with baby names. He couldn’t have been more repulsed by the domesticity of it all. The new house, the diaper bags, and the god forsaken crying that was soon to come made him nauseous. Hux looked down at his phone. It was his wife.

I’m not making dinner tonight the girls and I are going out for drinks. I will be home late so don’t wait up for me. Afterall it might be the last time I get to drink for the next couple months ;)

Hux sighed, moving his thumb to press the home button when he felt something rough underneath it. It was a tiny corner of red paper peeking out from the phone case. Before he could think Hux pulled it out and dialed the number. A groggy voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Kylo Ren?”

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” 

“Are you available tonight?”

“Yeah, what time?”

“Midnight at 791 Georgia St.”

“I don’t go to people’s houses, sorry.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“It’s the address of a hotel. Wait outside. I will check us in.” 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I just never been that one. I will see you there.”

Hux could feel his heart beating as he hung up his phone. There was something oddly thrilling about going to meet a stranger for sex. He took one final, long drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the pavement.

Hux arrived at the hotel just after midnight. Kylo Ren, as promised, was standing outside. He wore nothing but black again but his attire was more subdued, black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black oxfords. He didn’t seem to recognize Hux at first or maybe he didn’t at all and just pretended to once Hux had expressed his pleasure in seeing him again. 

Ren followed Hux into the hotel.

“Holy fuck,” 

“I’d prefer if you refrained from using profanity while you are in public with me.”

“I say what I want. You haven’t paid me yet.”

Hux rolled his eyes. He’d blocked the man’s tactlessness from his memory. 

After checking in, Hux led Ren to their room. He chuckled when he saw Ren’s eyes go wide at the sight of the place. The room had high ceilings, plain white walls, and a lush bed. It was simply decorated with autumn hues to match the orange leaves of the maple trees below. To Hux it seemed perfectly average. He wasn’t going to blow his money for a hotel he was staying in for an hour or two. However, Kylo seemed to be taken aback by the view.

“Three hundred up front. Don’t try a pull some shit in the middle again. If you want something we negotiate, up front.” Kylo spoke in a stern voice. 

So he did remember him. Hux smirked. 

“Three hundred. I get come on that darling face of yours. Make sure you keep your mouth open.”

Hux handed three hundred dollar bills over to Kylo who ripped them from his grip putting in in his coat pocket. Without another word Kylo got down on his knees in front of Hux. He palmed at Hux through his trousers. Hux was too ashamed to admit it but he was already hard in his pants. The thrill of it all seemed to have just rushed straight to his dick.

Kylo smirked up at him. His hair was drawn back today, though it was hardly effective. Several black locks had fallen in front of his face. Hux grabbed them and used them to pull Kylo’s head up so he could look him in the eye. Kylo raised his eyebrows and stared at Hux as he pulled the businessman’s cock from his trousers and kissed the head. 

Hux let out a small gasp. He used Kylo’s hair to pull him onto his cock. Kylo easily slid Hux’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. He bobbed never pausing or gagging just slowly making his way up and down. Kylo continued to look up at him patiently waiting for Hux to come or tell him what to do next, his brown eyes were heavy lidded and seemed to shine just right in the dim yellow glow of the room. Hux flung his head back and stared at the stucco on the ceiling trying not to think and just feel the heat and the softness of Kylo’s lips around him. Hux groaned as he felt Kylo’s teeth lightly scraped against the head. He pulled Kylo by his hair and gave him an icy scowl. 

“Are you trying to bite me?”

“It’s called raking, y-”

Hux covered the mouth with his hand and squatted so he was eye level with the man.

“Good boys don’t bite the hand that feeds them. Are you going to be a good boy for me,” Hux questioned. 

Kylo seemed to have gotten the message that he was to play along. He climbed onto the bed and rid himself of his pants. There was nothing graceful about it. Kylo ripped his hair elastic from his hair and allowed all of the curls to fall into his face. They were matted and unkempt, how disgusting. Hux refrained from making a snide remark about the man’s cleanliness. That wasn’t his job and this wasn’t a date it was sex, plain and simple. 

Hux forced the man down onto his stomach. He slowly ran his fingers up the man's back with the lightest touch he could manage. Kylo’s muscles tensed as the tickling sensation rushed through his body. Goosebumps started to appear on his skin. Kylo let out a stifled moan as Hux’s hands moved from the crook of his neck down his back and between his thighs. Kylo’s toes curled and his back arched at Hux’s touch. What a pleasant discovery.

Hux lightly grabbed Kylo by the waist and slid his other hand from his collarbone to his cock. He lightly brushed the tip of the head before pausing. Kylo groaned. He was fully hard and already dripping precom and Hux had barely touched him at all. Hux lightly placed his thumb at the base of his cock and wrapped his fingers around his cock so that his fingertips were lightly touching the underside but the rest of his fingers remained in the air away from the shaft. Hux stroked Kylo up and down painstakingly slow while he watched the man squirm in his own skin.

Hux gently kissed Kylo’s ears trailing down to the nape of his neck. Kylo moaned. Using his free hand Hux gently brushed the stray hairs out of Kylo’s face taking time to let his fingertips brush against the man’s jawline. Hux laid down on the bed next to Kylo who remain on his hands and knees. As Hux resumed his faint strokes around his cock Kylo shuddered. He look over to Hux, staring into his blue-green eyes. 

Kylo’s jaw went slack as he started to pant. Kylo bucked forward slightly to meet Hux’s touch but Hux only raised an eyebrow and loosened his grip. The men stared at each other as  
Hux continued at his painfully slow pace. Hux pressed down hard at the tip. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and let out a resistant moan. 

“Be careful I’m not used to being touched like this. I think I might come soon if you keep doing this” 

Hux continued his motion pausing and subtly squeezing the head every time. 

“I mean it. I’m going to come.”

Hux remain silent and kept going. Kylo came shivering and groaning moments later. Hux stood up without a word and Kylo collapsed face first on the bed and into his own mess. Hux wiped the the hot liquid from his hands immediately turning away from the bed. 

“Feel free to order yourself a few drinks from room service and stay here for the night. Consider it part of your tip. As well as this.” Hux withdrew two hundred dollars from his wallet and placed it next to Kylo on the bed without looking at him. Before the man had time to respond Hux walked out of the room. 

 

Hux barged into his bedroom. His wife stirred in her sleep and looked up him before turning back to her pillow and mumbling something about it being one thirty in the goddamn morning. Hux grabbed the duvet and ripped it off the bed. Phasma looked up at him.

“What the fuck are you doing? You smell like a mini bar.”

“Be quiet.”

Hux grasped her hips and pulled her ass up to his hips. The started grinding against her before quickly losing his patience for foreplay, if you could call it that. He ripped her lacey thong off while pushing up her nightgown. With every thrust he images of Kylo floated into his mind. The porcelain skin, dark curls framing his face, his full lips, his beauty marks, the way he shuddered at his touch, the blush on his face as Hux stroked him to release. 

It only took a few pumps before Hux spilt inside of his wife and collapsed next to her on the bed. Images of Kylo flowed back into his mind as he drifted to sleep. His sickly pale skin, the mats in his hair, the bruises on his back, The cigarette burns on his ass, the needle marks on his arms, and the scared look behind his eyes when he thought he came too early. 

***

After a couple weeks Hux couldn’t use overtime as an excuse to avoid his wife, If he spent another night in his office it was only a matter of time before Phasma marched in and gave an earful to Snoke about working him too hard which would led to her finding out his mandatory overtime wasn’t exactly mandatory. Hux contemplated what he could do to fill his time tonight that would get Phasma off his back. Hux scrolled through some emails on his phone trying to think until one caught his eye. It was from Snoke about the party he was throwing at a nearby nightclub. It wasn’t work so Phasma couldn’t get on his ass about never relaxing but it was close enough to work he could convince Phasma that he didn’t go just to avoid her. Afterall she knew more than anyone else Hux hated parties. 

The club was much bigger than expected the glowing red lights made it difficult to recognize anybody. The cigarette smoke was thick making it difficult to breathe. Hux wondered how people were dancing in such an oxygen deprived environment. Hux let out a small gasp as he felt a hand squeezing his ass. He turned to see a scantily clad man dressed in heels and black leather shorts. Ugh, it was one of those parties. The kind where Snoke let his prized line of prostitutes horribly named ‘the Knights of Ren” waltz around. 

Hux looked over to see a bunch of men crowded around the table snorting something, probably coke. It was typical to do so at all Snoke’s parties because when you had this much money and power what else were you going to do. Hux ordered a scotch and took a seat at the bar. Looking over the crowd Hux spotted a familiar face. 

It was Kylo dressed in skin tight black pants with leather suspenders. His hair was neatly done and his lips were covered in bright red lipstick. He walked confidently letting his hips sway from side to side. As he flirted with an unknown man he let his hands drift up to his own chest subtly playing with his nipples and pecs. Hux made eye contact with Kylo. Kylo quickly diverted his gaze. Hux rolled his eyes and continued drinking.

As much as Hux enjoyed the buzz of alcohol there we times where a drunken haze wasn’t enough to really have himself let go. Even after four or five drink, Hux couldn’t remember, he was still having trouble building up the courage to speak with Kylo in public. He’d been trying to get his attention all night. Frequently making eye contact, grazing his hand when he walked by, and even pinching his ass while he ordered a drink. And yet he got nothing. Kylo always looked in the complete opposite direction and found someone else to seduce.

Hux stalked Kylo with his eyes from the bar for hours. He watched as Kylo sucked other men off while they laid coked out of their minds on the sofa. None of them last very long and none of them even got Kylo hard. It was the same routine over and over again. Kylo dropped to his knees, bobbed up and down for a couple minutes, and then ripped the condom off to let them come on his chest, not on the face just as instructed.

Not that Hux would admit it but it made him feel powerful to see these men unable to come on his face. Like they weren’t worthy of the such a thing. However, he didn’t feel quite so high and mighty everytime Kylo ignored him. That little whore had no right to do so. After finishing his drink Hux decided it was time to get his buzz on and teach that slut a lesson. 

The white lines on the counter were perfectly arranged when the door flew open banging against the wall. Hux jumped and turned to see Kylo barging in. Kylo didn’t make eye contact. He simply walked over to the sink and used some wet paper towel to clean off his chest which given his early activities probably sticky with multiple men’s come. Kylo reapplied his lipstick which had been smudged off or back onto his cheek with men slapped his face with their lipstick stained cocks. 

Before Hux got caught staring he turned back to his lines and starting heaving. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Hux leaned against the counter his eyelids fluttering up and down with his head flung backward. That’s what he was looking for. 

Hux looked back at Kylo who snorting something off of the counter. His ass was raised in the air and his legs we flexed in his heels. His raven hair done to the nines at the beginning of the night only to have it pulled and tangle by any man who would pay him. If given enough money he’d stand over the counter like that all night letting man after man inside, letting them come on his ass.

“Could you stop fucking staring at me all the time? I can’t even get through crisscrossing without you staring me down.”

“So my watching you snort drugs isn’t okay but letting the entire party watch you blow guy after guy is?”

“I’m just saying I don’t like it when you stare.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t dress so sexily. How can I take my eyes off you when your tits are out and nipples are hard? What is my dick supposed to stay soft when you flaunt your ass as you shake your hips? It’s hard not to stare when you’re practically inviting me to shove my cock inside you.” 

Kylo remain silent his jaw clenched. He was blushing of all things.

“Are you still embarrassed about the other night?”

“Of course I’m fucking embarrassed,” Kylo shouted.

“Don’t be.” 

Hux pulled the man in close and kissed him. Letting their lips slowly melt together in a warm, wet mess. Hux had one hand around the man’s neck and letf the other one free to roam his body. Hux could feel the man’s erection pushing against the confines of his pants. God, that man was hung. Hux ground against the man forcefully. He took a moment to break the kiss and look the man in the eye. Kylo’s mouth was still hung open with a small trail out spit hanging out. Kylo looked straight at Hux heavy lidded and lustful. 

Hux pushed the man’s suspenders off his shoulders undoing his pants to let his cock spring free. He pressed their cocks together attempting to stroke them together but the other man was too thick for Hux to hold them together properly. Kylo soon realized what Hux was attempting to do and took over. His large hands perfectly squeezing them together. 

Once precom started flowing the strokes became quicker and sloppier. The slicked surface allowed from more speed and force to be applied. Kylo was groaning and grunting as he frantically stroked. He had his head resting on Hux’s shoulder allowing Hux to hear everything loud and clear. Though Hux wasn’t exactly quiet himself. Despite his best efforts to stifle his moaning, the door was unlocked after all, he couldn’t help himself a handjob had never felt so good. 

“Fuck, Ren, I’m going to come.”

As if on cue Kylo bucked forward into his hand and came. A splash of come hit Hux’s chin and before he knew it he was spent too. Kylo’s hand was covered in come Hux wasn’t sure how that was possible considering the amount that had landed on his chest. As they leaned over the sinks and scrubbed their hands Hux couldn’t help but think that he didn’t want this to end.

“I’m going to grab myself some pancakes. Would you like to come?”

“Uh, sure that would be good.”

Hux led Kylo to his car and gave him a sweater. It belonged to Phasma but she never wore it. She’d left it in the car two weeks ago and hadn’t bothered to grab it so it wouldn’t be a big deal if it got stretched out. 

As Hux pulled away from the curb Kylo started bouncing his knees.

“Can I smoke in here?”

“Just roll down the window.”

Kylo pulled out a cigarette and started puffing away. A sigh of relief followed every inhale. As the grey smoke fluttered away from his red lips and his head tilted back Hux could feel his heart pounding. He was beautiful without trying. There was this masculine gracefulness about him that Hux couldn’t possibly describe as anything other than intoxicating. 

“So what do you do for a living?” 

“I’m the managing director of First Order the holding company.”

“Oh I know the guy who owns that,”

“I figured, Snoke likes his whores.”

“I’m more than just a whore to Snoke. He told me himself,” Kylo remarked defensively 

“Sure he did.”

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever man, don’t be a dick about it. You’re the one who’d rather sleep with said whore than your wife.”

“A businessman who love lowlife sluts, I’m such a cliche.”

Kylo laughed at that. It lightened the mood and soon they were bantering back and forth making fun each other and themselves. As they stumbled into the Denny’s they were laughing so hard they could barely sit at the table. Hux told Kylo to order anything he wanted and as long as he ate it he’d pay for it. Kylo didn’t let the opportunity go to waste. 

Hux’s jaw dropped as the food arrived at the table. He’d never seen someone order so much food for themselves. Kylo immediately started shoveling it into his face. There was nothing neat or elegant about it. He had syrup on his chin and a little dot of whip cream on his nose like a child. 

“Slow down, you’re going to choke. You’re acting like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“I haven’t eaten since last friday.”

“It’s saturday.”

“I know what day of the week it is.”

Hux couldn’t believe it. No wonder the man had forgotten all his table manners he was probably starving after eight days without food. Hux watched the man scarf food down his throat. Hux himself didn’t actually like pancakes he’d just needed an excuse to be in Kylo’s company. He mostly just moved the food around his plate. Kylo didn’t seem to notice. 

When Kylo finally finished every crumb of the food he’d been given Hux offered to give him a ride home. Kylo obliged. When they reached the car Hux found himself pinned. Kylo was kissing him all over and feeling him up. Hux lightly pushed him away but it wasn’t effective in the least. Not that Hux had ever wanted it to be effective in the first place.

“Let me ride you in the back seat.”

Hux moaned at the thought. He opened the back door to let the man in but he turned to see Kylo snorting something off the roof of his car.

“You want a line?”

“No, It’s 5am I have to at work in an hour.”

“So? Go to work buzzed.”

Hux shook his head no. Who the hell did this man think he was? Hux had worked all his life to get to the top of the corporate ladder. He wasn’t going to throw his life away over a quick high. What a horribly reckless thing to do. Mind you what more could be expected of a man who sold himself as a sex toy to other men just so he could make his pimp and dealer happy. Just so he could have some hope of a life in luxury instead of actually working for it like Hux had. What an entitled little bitch.

“Get in the car,” Hux demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the proof read of this was done at 5am so I'm assuming I've missed a few mistakes. If you spotted any errors let me know and I will fix them. You can also come chat with me on my [tumblr](http://peritheteacup.tumblr.com/)


	3. Tax Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little bit of garbage to get back into things.

Hux dug his fingernails into Kylo’s hips. The man was still clothed but entirely compliant to Hux’s despotic grip. Hux was thrusting as quickly as he could manage while balanced on the back seat. Kylo remained pliable though he made little effort to resist though he didn’t exactly contribute much to the exchange.With his ass in the air and cheek pressed to the seat Kylo stared into the cup holders listlessly. 

“You reckless cunt,” Hux grunted, “You’re so lucky you have a tight ass or you’d be entirely worthless.”

Kylo grunted in response. He remained lifeless and continued his deadpan stare. His high was helping him ignore Hux and the burning pain he was causing. 

“How many people have you fucked today? How much of a slut are you?” 

Hux screamed his demands at Kylo. 

“A lot.”

“I want numbers you stupid whore.”

“Nineteen.”

Hux jolted forward with such force Kylo surely thought the man had just come. Unfortunately for Kylo, that was not the case. Hux only got rougher with every thrust. He wanted Kylo to hurt. He wanted him to be able to feel the pulse of his cock for days after he stepped out of the car. He needed to put that whore into his place. 

“Were you thinking of me the whole time? Did you like it when I watched you choke on other men’s cocks? You must really care for me if you put out for less than the minimum rate. Fucking me for a cheap meal. God you’re so desperate for my cock.” 

Kylo remained silent. 

“For such a slut you have a surprisingly tight ass. Of course you won’t after I’m done with you. Do you like this? Do you like it when it hurts? It truly is amazing, a guy like you. An enormous cock between your legs and you don’t even use it! It only takes a thick cock in your ass to make you come,” Hux continued. 

“Tell me about all of those plans you have. Tell me about how brilliant you are and how Snoke believes in you. Tell me about that. Also tell me about all the men he makes you fuck because you’re so naive. Tell about how you let nineteen men fuck you today just so you could pay rent. Tell about what it’s like to constantly taste the plastic of condom cover cocks shoved to the back of your throat. Tell me more about how proud you are of the disgusting, used whore you’ve become.” 

Kylo pulled himself from Hux’s grip and grabbed the man by his neck. He forced him down onto the back seat of the car pressing his hand hard against his throat. Hux’s eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head and his face was slowly turning pink as he struggled against him. Kylo positioned himself on the tip of Hux’s still fully hard cock and slide down teasingly slow.

“You aren’t so fucking special. You aren’t any different from any of the other nineteen men who’ve fucked me today. Your mind is so devoid of critical thought you’re projecting your own desperation onto me. You think I’m desperate for cock? Look at yourself. You have a wife at home and here you are at 5 am with me because you can’t even fuck your own wife. So desperate to feel in control of anything in your life you hire me.”

“You. . . stupid . . .whore . . .you. . .wouldn’t. . .know,” Hux choked out. 

“You say yourself you have accomplished so much. But if you are so fulfilled why are you seeking affection from me? A “stupid whore” as you say. You call me a pawn of Snoke’s not realizing the irony is in that you’re the pawn and I’m the queen. Snoke believes in me and not you. I have accomplished more than you ever will. I have more potential than you ever did. If I have to fuck ten thousand men to reach the potential I will do it.”

Kylo released Hux from his grip. Hux immediately mustered the strength to spit on Kylo’s face. He tried to escape from underneath the man’s muscular thighs but his effort was futile. Hux watch as the man bounced on top off cock. His borrowed sweater hugged every muscle and every vein seemed to be popping out as his blood boiled. Kylo’s cock was fully hard a dripping precum all over Hux and himself. 

Hux bucked up his hips upward. Kylo toppled forward and let out a heavy, low moan. Looks like Hux found what he was looking for. Hux again thrust upward hitting the man’s prostate, Kylo moaned even louder this time. The sounds he made drove Hux right to the edge. He needed so badly to come with every thrust he could feel himself ready to explode it took everything he had to hold on. His addled feeling of anger coursed through every vein and artery of his body. 

Kylo grabbed the based of his cock, He didn’t want to come but as soon as Hux hit his prostate he knew he was done for. His hand could work as a cock ring for so long especially in his state of red anger and frustration. Hux noticed Kylo’s well positioned hand and ripped it away from his cock. Hux thrusted one more time as he started so come. He arched forward and let out a stifled moan. Kylo could no longer take the pressure on his prostate and he moaned as stroked himself desperately to release. 

Climbing off of Hux, Kylo sighed. He looked over at the businessman sprawled out on the seat next to him. Hux was already lighting a cigarette. He passed one over to Kylo as a peace offering. Kylo slowly slid the cigarette out of the package and placed it between his lips. He bent towards Hux and used the man’s cigarette to light his own. 

“I guess I will be going to work a little buzzed,” said Hux. 

Kylo chuckled under his breath. He took the sweater he’d borrowed off and wiped his come, sweat, and spit off his face. He did the same for Hux avoiding the fag between his lips. Their eyes remained locked on each other. Hux’s ginger lashes fluttered on his heavy lidded eyes Kylo studied the man carefully. Kylo opened his mouth to speak but only smoke escaped him. He felt at a loss for words. 

After they’d both puffed through two cigarettes and the car was suffocating. Hux finally climbed out of the car into the driver's seat. He looked back at Kylo on the back seat, shirtless with smeared makeup slowly dozing off to sleep. Hux started the car and it purred softly. 

“Where am I taking you?”

“I’m in between places right now. The nearest motel is fine,” said Kylo. 

After a block or two of silent driving Hux found a hotel. Hux glanced in the mirror at the sleeping beauty on his back seat. Hux took it upon himself to ask the desk for the best suite they had available for the next week. Luckily, they had a vacancy.

Now, the struggle was what is Kylo going to wear if he is to discreetly get inside the five star in his horrendous state of disarray. He pulled into the hotels parkade and got Kylo conscious enough to get him standing. After supporting the delirious man to his room up several flights of stairs to avoid the lobby Hux found himself breaking into a slight sweat. He looked over at Kylo passed out on the bed after washing his face in the ensuite. He wrote a note and taped it to a stack of thirty twenty-dollar bills. 

_For my favourite whore, I pay double. ___


	4. Office Romance

After days of picking out tiny socks to go with tiny shirts and tiny shoes Hux was ready to implode from exhaustion. He still couldn’t believe Phasma hadn’t given up on the idea of having a child. They’d looked at three house all of which were far too big and located much too far away. Why on earth would he want to drive two kilometers to the nearest coffee house? It’s not like the child would have any use for the space for another couple years. Also why does anyone in the right mind need nine bedrooms? Was Phasma planning to start popping them out by the dozen?

Work was the only location Hux could truly relax. With endless amounts of paperwork and emails it was impossible not to be busy. But as the clock ticked on and the small hand approached three the impossible became all too possible. Hux had finally done it. He’d cleared his in box, written ever last report, and filed every last file. He was done. Not a task to be found just silence and emptiness. In celebration and in boredom Hux poured himself a glass of scotch and looked out at the city skyline. The fluorescent twinkle tickling his retna. 

Hux closed his eyes and tried to picture Phasma holding a baby. Nothing but a sheet of black played before him. Even as he pressed his eyelids tight he saw nothing, no little smile no shape, nothing. He just wasn’t cut out for this. How could he explain to his child that it was only made so that Hux could continue on with his marriage of convenience? He couldn’t. Of course that was a silly question because the child would never ask because he would have no reason to believe mummy and daddy weren’t just as in love as every other brats parents. 

It wouldn’t make a difference faking true love to one more person. In fact it would be even easier because that person would be a baby for christ’s sake. It would be a cake walk. He shouldn’t feel so remorseful about it. It’s like not like every two people who have a child are in love. 

Hux walked into the employees lounge in search of some coffee or a forgotten lunch in order to distract him from his destructive thoughts. What he found was much different.

Passed out on the black leather sofa was no other than Kylo Ren dressed in his typical delinquent attire of an ill-fitted, hole infested T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans paired with beat up pair of black chelsea boots. He was stark contrast to the classic room around him. 

Hux simply watched as his chest swelled upward and compressed downward slowly. He looked oddly peaceful. Was it right for whores to look peaceful? Probably not but his boyish charm seeped through his generally distasteful appearance as he slept. Hux found himself fixing two cups of coffee for no particular reason but since it was there he might as well give it to the man. He gently placed the coffee on the table in front of the couch, leaving a small note next to it. 

As Hux exited his heart raced. Hux the door a yank as he shut it. Enough to make a boom and the door frame ring. He heard some commotion from the inside of the room and took a breath. His plan had work. Hux made quick strides towards the end of the hallway and made his way into a small room. It was empty aside from an eight person conference table and a projector. It was dimly light by the moonlight casting a slightly blue hue. 

Hux took a seat at the head of the table and waited. Counting the seconds on his watch. twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, success. 

Kylo smirked as he laid eyes on Hux sitting casually across from him. Gently illuminated by the moon's soft touch he looked even colder than usual with his icy exterior he so often projected. Kylo let the door close behind him as he stepped closer into view. He watched carefully as Hux opened his wallet a took out three hundred dollar bills. 

“Bend over and keep your mouth shut unless you’re asked to open it,” Hux demanded.

Kylo grabbed the money and placed it in his pocket before undoing his belt and hanging his jeans around his thighs. The table was cold and smooth against his cheek. He waited patiently as he heard the undoing of buttons and a zipper. The click of a cap telling him to prepare himself both mentally and physically. 

Hux wasted no time and gave no luxuries as he slid the first of his fingers inside Kylo. He wasn’t planning on this, he didn’t intend to fuck anyone tonight, let alone a drug addicted whore. It was as if just seeing the man made him a horny teenager all over again, eager to shove his cock in any warm hole he could cram it into. Hux took the last of his condoms out of his wallet, gliding it over his cock quickly and expertly. 

Hux let his fingers slide in and out of the man without grace or generosity. As directed, Kylo laid limp across the table and did nothing to acknowledge Hux aside from the occasional wince and or tremor. Hux pushed his cock inside until he bottomed out. Kylo pressed his eyes tightly together and pressed his hands into fists but otherwise he remained limp. The room was silent apart from the repetitive slapping of skin on skin and small grunts from Kylo. 

‘‘You were just built to take cock weren’t you? Still so tight after god knows how many men have used your slutty, little cunt.”

Kylo didn’t respond. He continued his lifeless state, pretending not to hear Hux’s degrading words.

“You’ll get a better tip if you talk you know,” reminded Hux. 

“Can’t get it up unless someone is stroking your ego? I didn’t realize you were so pathetic,” Kylo barked back.

Hux quickened his pace. His face was turning red and he could feel the veins in his forehead throbbing. It was thrilling to have someone so openly talk back to him. 

“Tell me how much you like my cock,” demanded Hux. 

This time Kylo decided to play along.

“I like your cock. I think about it when I’m whoring out my cunt to other men.”

Hux moaned. The man was learning from their past encounters. Maybe his brain wasn’t entirely fried from the heroin after all. Even if what he said wasn’t genuine Hux was so far gone it didn’t matter. It felt good to have someone underneath him. At this point he groaning with every thrust. 

He flipped the man onto his back as he pulled out. Climbing onto the table, Hux ripped the condom off his cock and threw it onto table next to them. He pulled Kylo by his tangled hair towards his cock. When Kylo refused to open his mouth Hux slapped him across the face. Kylo reluctantly open his mouth. Wasting no time, Hux forced his cock as far down Kylo’s throat as possible. 

Hux let Kylo gag and choke as he pulled his head back and forth on is cock. He was warm and wet, everything Hux needed in that moment. His trained throat expertly opening to accommodate him. He laid the head of his cock on the center of Kylo’s tongue as he began come. He held the man steady as he tried to pull away but Hux wanted to make sure every last rope of cum made it down his throat so he held him tight. Hux could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The warm embrace of his orgasm shuddered through him. 

“Swallow.”

Kylo did as ordered and swallowed. He slowly pulled back off Hux’s softening erection, pulling his pants back up tucking his large erection into boxers. 

“Is it normal for you to get so hard?”

Kylo blushed. No one ever asked that question. He was a whore. It was hard to imagine anyone noticed or cared about his pleasure. Hux hadn’t cared just a minute ago when he was forcing his cock down Kylo’s throat. . 

“Not really, it happens sometimes though if you hit the right spot.”

Hux nodded slightly and stared ass the man took out a cigarette and a package of gum. Kylo dumped three pieces into his hands popping them into his mouth. Hux opened his wallet again and removed three more hundred dollar bills. He threw them on the table next to Kylo without a word as was the routine at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a quick fix. Sorry for dropping of the face of the earth. As always I'm terrible at proof reading my own work so let me know if you saw any mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any errors please let me know in the comments.


End file.
